Bread, Butter and Jam
by Almaria
Summary: Jenny has transformed after the last game. Has turned her back on her old life, and taken to ...baking? But what sort of madness ensues?... A wee bit suggestive, see inside peeps!


_**a/n:** Hello kids, just dropping in for a wee visit, while i actively try and dissuade myself from any studying for my upcoming exams! Failure here I come!!. Ok this piece is very random, very bizarre, and a wee bit suggestive towards the end... so just a heads up! Enjoy! A plutart!_

* * *

**Bread, Butter and Jam.**

_Thwack, thwack, thwack_.

The sound of angry pounding filtered from the kitchen into the lounge. Right about now, a piece of dough was wondering what exactly it had done to deserve such a pummelling. One minute it had been equal parts flour to water – and now- But sometimes life just wasn't _fair,_ and sometimes - as our esteemed piece of dough was about to learn - sometimes life could really, really suck…

One minute you could be ground wheat… the next you found yourself crisping in an oven. And gosh-darn-it, wasn't it just hot!? Wasn't it just _smoking _hot!? Hotter than _hell_, boy!! And then our little dough congealed slowly- ever so slowly- and sweated, and hardened. And then it changed and it wasn't dough any more.

_Naw, Ladies and Gints, Ah do here-by present to yah, Bread_.

Dough-gone-hard.

Dough-that's-turned-its-back-on-the-world.

_Yew wann a slice?_

* * *

Balancing a heavy tray in her hands, Jenny nudged open the lounge door with her shoulder and sidled in sideways, carefully ensuring the tray stayed upright.

"Ok, guys and girls," she said cheerfully, "Come –n –get it."

Setting the tray on the glass topped coffee table, Jenny smiled as her friends attacked the freshly baked bread.

Like vultures – only without a game plan. _Down girl_, she though impishly, _play nice_.

"Oomfishhhoood"

"It's good huh?" Jenny smiled, laughing as Michael munched the bread eagerly. She had to admit, it was fascinating watching Michael eat: one minute food was there….and the next- gone… It was literally inhumed.

_Ladies and Gentlemen_, _Ah present to yew: A human hoover – on steroids_!

The bread was finished within minutes, the jam spooned, the butter spread and the crumbs licked off sticky faces. It was like this every Saturday afternoon. The Shoody gang (Jenny's own, _not-so-funny_ , take on the Scooby gang), came over: Jenny's parents made themselves scarce, Joey passed one or two furtive looks and skedaddled, and Jenny baked. It had become a sort of post-shadow-land-adventure ritual. No one was able to figure out why - or the significance behind it – mostly because there wasn't anything to it. It was just done.

Jenny had suggested it – and now here they were, as regular as clockwork – as mind-numbingly annoying as Christmas ads in August.

Jenny had – changed since the last game. Had transformed; she had been this tiny little caterpillar – all soft, mushy – green. Wrapped in her own tiny little chrysalis – an ecosystem built for protection- and for nurture. She had draped herself in the dark, surrounded by familiar things: people, places, objects – and then Julian had come, just like spring, and her tiny little shelter broke and she emerged, discovering in the process that she had undergone a metamorphosis.

Had grown wings – _beautiful, effervescent, colourful wings_ – and had taken flight.

At first she had been afraid, travelling short distances, ever so tentatively- testing the new-formed wings, as nervous as a fledging, but as time passed she became more confident and flew further and further, faster and faster, and higher and higher until she was surrounded by the rushing of the wind, and the vastness of the sky, and she had twirled, and skipped and side-skimmed, in dizzying, rushing circles and bathed in the euphoria of finding a world anew.

The first thing butterfly-Jenny had done -after her glorious transformation- was destroy her old life.

And she had done so with aplomb – and with a sense of glee that was normally associated with sociopathic behaviour. The carnage had been sizeable, the casualties many, and the feeling: as delicious as chocolate coated strawberries dipped in cream.

She had thrown out all her old skirts: her drab, flowery, granny-ish long skirts, (Had donated them to charity – she was changed – but still somewhat nice), and then along with old clothes, and worn-out sneakers, Jenny got rid of Tommy. Kicked him to the proverbial curb – and not just in the figurative sense either.

He had dropped her home one night, after an excruciatingly boring _dinner-with-dessert-and-meaningful-glances_ type date. He had rushed out of the car – ever the gentleman- opening Jenny's car door for her – giving the lady,_ as it were_, a helping hand out. There on the sidewalk, Jenny had taken his hand, thanked him sweetly, and told him never to call again.

It had been _satisfyingly_ shocking.

Poor Tommy's eyes had gone all googily in disbelief. If only she'd had a camera….

"_Honestly Tommy, its not you- its me_!" she had said empathically, trying her darndest not too burst out laughing in his face – that would have been _slightly cruel_ after all. So she feigned sadness, sighed deeply, and walked to her door, snickering hysterically to herself.

Darling Tommy had been effectively cut-out of the Shoody gang after that; had dropped out of school a few months later, got jumped on a few times by a pack of rebel-nerds, and more or less disappeared of the face of the earth.

Nobody really cared.

And Jenny had celebrated. "_Oh Thorny_," he had said, "_I love you - As if the words themselves had hurt_" - What a prat.

Wouldn't know how to romance a girl if someone sticky-noted it to his head. No, what a girl wanted - what a girl really, _really_ wanted- was some electrifying, soul-turning, hot and sweaty, _down-right and dirty_ seduction: the kind that made the blood surge, the knees weak and the fires rage to a smoking crescendo. Something fiery - something forbidden.

_Mmmm_…. and Jenny had known _just where_ to turn, to find that.

* * *

The plates had been taken and placed in the dishwater by the ever practical Audrey.

She was dressed as immaculately as ever: black pants and a black sweater and Jenny had the strongest urge to dip her hands in flour and wipe it on her - Just to see what she would do. Seriously, girlfriend needed some colour in her wardrobe, monochrome was _sooo_ last season.

Ever so elegantly, Audrey helped with the cleaning, muttering slightly to herself; "Jam back in cupboard- _check_, butter back in fridge- _check_",

_Head-out-of-my-ass_, Jenny thought, _uh-oh, no check_!

"There all done" Audrey smiled happily, "Now I was thinking we should go shopping, and-"

"You missed a spot, Aud" Jenny said perfunctorily, pointing to a crumb on the counter, sniggering internally at the horrified expression that crossed Audrey's perfectly made-up features. Presently Dee walked in, followed by Summer and a dour-faced Zach - good Ol' Michael was probably still perched on his ass, licking stray crumbs of the coffee table.

Audrey was frantically wiping the counter clean, checking over and over that she hadn't missed anymore. _Freak_, Jenny thought dismissively.

"Ok, gang," Dee said enthusiastically, grabbing an energy drink from the fridge and chugging it down in one, "What we doin' today?" She was over-flowing with raw energy, wild and untamed, bouncing from foot to foot – like a kid, strung out on a sugar-high. Jenny had secretly taken to calling her Tigger.

"I say we do something sporty" she said –_ bounce, bounce_ – "Something that makes us sweat" – _bounce, bounce, BOUNCE_.

"I think we should look at some bunnies," Summer said blankly, eyes open wide, staring in amazement at a beam of sunlight glittering through the window.

"I no longer know what reality is. Am I really here. I do not think you're real. Help me Jenny." Zach said darkly, grey eyes dazed, skinny form draped in black.

Jenny stared at them all: Dee bouncing, Summer staring, Audrey wiping, Michael licking the coffee-table, and Zach, her Emo-ish cousin staring at her like a being possessed.

And Jenny wondered, would it be _truly_ illegal to get rid of them somehow? She was being unduly hard on them – she knew. And it wasn't as if she didn't like them, she did, she loved her friends, loved them with a passion- but hey, there's only a fine line between love and hate right… It was just, she had changed _soo_ much, and none of them had _at all_. Jenny had been dipped in water and thrown into fire and had come out the other side – different. Hardened - like bread. She was a Jenny-bread. And sometimes it was just infuriating that they didn't notice it, they didn't see it, and_ sometimes _all she wanted to _do _was--

Instead she herded them back into the lounge – a pack of farm animals, willing to be led – and sat them on the couches. "Actually you guys," Jenny said slightly nervous. "There's something I have to tell you all, show you even."

"What is it Jenny?" Dee asked, almond eyes glittering and alert. Everyone was staring at her expectantly and taking a deep breath, jenny squared her shoulders and continued.

" Well, I've been researching something for the past while, and I discovered some – well some pretty interesting stuff. I've been acting all Scientist-y, really, and I made something. Created it, if you will. Wanna see?"

"Yeh" "Absolutely", "Go, Tiger"

Were some of the enthusiastic replys and smiling widely, Jenny went to her room, crooked her little finger in a follow-me-gesture, and walked back to the lounge. "Ready?" she said, sticking her head around the door.

"Yeh," "Absolutely," "Go, Tiger."

"Ok, here goes" Jenny said, and slowly she walked into the lounge, her hand leading something behind her.

Something big. Something powerful. Something other-worldly.

There was dead silence in the lounge for roughly a second and a half. Then Summer squealed, Dee roared, Audrey shrieked, Michael yelped and Zach – stared. Within seconds, the quiet and cosy, designer-decorated Thornton lounge, was plunged into chaos. Chairs were overthrown, baskets upturned, pottery's smashed and plants annihilated; All in a furious bid to reach the door.

Anarchy reigned, bedlam ensued, and Jenny smiled.

"Wasn't _quite_ the reaction I was hoping for," she said off-handishly, "But pretty good all the same."

"Amusing," said a deep voice behind her.

A lustrous voice. A voice filled with elemental beauty – like water over rock.

"Quite" she said, turning back to face her project.

"Well" the voice said.

"Well" Jenny replied.

And then a powerful hand curled around her waist, jerking her roughly to a body that was lithe, sculpted and demanding. A pair of blue eyes, gazed lazily into Cyprus-green orbs; Searing, burning, unyielding: causing shivers to run over Jenny's spine, flames to run through her veins, and her heart to thud violently. A perfect mouth -attached to a perfect face - smiled wickedly.

"Good to have you back J" Jenny whispered seductively, eyes closed to slits.

"Good to _be_ back, J" Julian replied, drawing her closer, half-lifting, half-walking her backwards, before placing her on a table against the wall.

His hand gripped tighter around her waist, and Jenny's legs closed around his body automatically. She was so glad he was back. All the waiting and finally, she had gotten him back. It was Michael that had given her the idea initially. He had something about carving Julian's name back on to the stave. At first Jenny had dismissed it, but then as the idea grew, she thought it probably wasn't so ridiculous after all. And while the others were waiting for a taxi to take them to the airport, Jenny had sneaked back to the basement and had "borrowed" a few of her grandfathers old journals. And now – after months of reading, months of research, she had finally carved his name back on.

And here he was, all whimsical and dangerous, and _hers_. Her transformation, it seemed, was fully complete.

Smiling happily, Jenny ran her fingers through his downy-soft hair; alternating between raking her nails and softly massaging. Julian meanwhile, was nibbling her ears. _Oh_, Jenny thought, a shudder lightly running through her, _he was sooo good at that_. And then he stopped and Jenny looked up, pouting.

"What will you do about your friends?" Julian asked lyrically.

"You stopped to ask me about that?" Jenny said incredulously, tightening the grip her legs had around him, "Seriously?"

Julian's eyes fluttered, and Jenny grinned wickedly tightening her grip just a fraction further. His breathing deepened and he regarded her through slit-like eyes; A beam of luminous blue, shining through.

"You've changed," Julian said, bringing his head close to hers again. "Become harder, crispier. But only on the outside. Inside," he said, grazing his lips over her neck, "Inside, you're still soft – wholesome- like bread."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Jenny mocked, half groaning, as he replaced his lips with teeth, biting softly down her neck. "What sort of bread am I?" she continued, gasping slightly, as Julian bit down harder.

Her hands were entangled in his hair again, gripping harder each time he bit. His hands had tightened around her waist and slowly they moved upwards, as light as a feather, stroking and gripping and stroking and -

Jenny was on fire, shocks running through her body with each caress and slowly she bought her lips down to his, capturing them with a kiss that was wild, untamed – completely hedonistic.

"What sort of bread am I?" she asked again, nuzzling his neck, "Am I wholegrain? Do you want to toast me?"

Julian's head jerked up. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Jenny's heart lurched. Waves of danger rolled of him, his entire body seemed to glow with power, and she was suddenly, very, very aware of the fact that she was in between a wall and a shadow-man.

_Thud,_ went her heart. _Hitch,_ went her breath. _More!_, went her body.

Julian's eyes gleamed viciously. "Yes" he said finally, his voice as dangerous and cold as ice, "I want to _toast_ you..."

_THUD_, went her heart-

"And then I want to spread you with butter..."

_HITCH_ went her breath,

"And _devour _you."

_MORE!,_ went her body.

And then Jenny was caught ever more-firmly, between the wall and her shadow-man. And slowly, ever so gently, she was devoured - And wasn't it just _crap-smuckingly GLORIOUS_!

_**a/n:** It is quite possible that I will never look at toast in quite the same way again! Lol...this is madness indeed! tee hee!_


End file.
